Sophronie-Pélagie de Wittelsbach
Sophronie, Électrice Douairière de Lorraine (Sophronie-Pélagie; 2nd January 1688 - 20th April 1732) was a Grandelumierean princesse of the blood and courtier. Sophronie is the daughter of the former Électeur du Palatin, Charles-Bénédict Raphaël de Wittelsbach and the Électrice du Palatin, Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, one of the famed Mortemarettes ''and former ''Maitresse-en-titre''to Constantin X and XXI. From birth, she was known as ''Mademoiselle de Palatin du Rhin ''and in her tenure Électrice de Lorraine. As the wife to the most senior prince of the blood, she possesses the style of ''Madame la Princesse. Sophronie often shows a minuscule amount of enjoyment while participating within events of the court and is often seen to appear unamused or simply tired when she is in the presence of most of the courtiers. Her social status has made her the center of many small conversations, courtiers often more than willing to talk with her and are typically the ones to first initiate the interaction. As if she would transform entirely from her anti-social demeanor, she would suddenly snap into the perfect mold of a sociable woman of nobility, often getting deeper into the interactions as time goes on. One could even say that whenever she is talking or socializing with her fellow courtiers, she is an ideal example for a princesse of the blood. Despite having gentle and overall attractive features, during the majority of her interactions she will refuse to accept the compliments given to her. Though on rare and yet multiple occasions she was seen to not only accept compliments, but also observed to have responded with a overly-jovial tone and accepting the compliment with full gratitude. Biography Birth During the cold month of January, she would be born into the House of Wittlelsbach during the year of 1688. She would have been born in the infamous Palais de Constantinoble inside the city of Paris. The Électrice du Palatin ''who had given birth to Sophronie would describe the occasion as a rather painful and horrendous experience. As Sophronie was only one out of the many children of the house, her birth would have been celebrated with a calm amount of modesty. Education Sophronie would go on to have a rather brash childhood, her father would give her the upmost attention as her mere would become too busy; furthering to the point that she would receive more attention than what her own mere would offer her. Her mere, Marie-Raphaelle would grow to become very harsh upon Sophronie and her sisters. From the moment they were born, she and her sisters would be sent to the ''l'Abbaye de Fontevraud ''and Sophronie would live there until the age of 15. She would receive stellar and very stern education at the convent. Sophronie would go on to learn music, geography, writing, cooking, and anything else under the sun that the convent would require her to learn before she would depart. During her time at the convent, Sophronie was known to wear a very simple gown; even if it was rather expensive. Accounts from her time at the Abbaye would detail her wearing colors that would match the pallets of the seasons. Light colors would adorn her gown as spring came, while she would don darker colors for the winter. Sophronie would be considered extremely pious, as she would be beaten and shaped into the mold from an early age. She was often described to be one of the most obedient daughters of Marie-Raphaelle. Her piety would often be enhanced as Sophronie was known to wear heavy veils during her time at the convent. '''Presentation' During the year of 1710, once Sophronie had reached the age of 15, she would be sent to return to Paris to live in her mere's townhouse. Before her life at court would begin, she would have already been very wealthy and extremely privileged. Once she was introduced to the court, she would gain favor from those who had set their eyes upon her. Due to her mere's position within the court, more favor would be bestowed upon her. Sophronie would be introduced as the Mademoiselle de Palatin du Rhin. ''It was noted that during the early days of her presentation, that her piety was clearly evident and was not one to partake in the usual gossip of the court. Sophronie was often seen as fairly modest, and would never see herself as above anyone. Of course, she would have to gain new friends within the court. The first of which would be the future ''Madame la Duchesse de Valois, Anne Florentine Marie d'Anjou de Lorraine. ''Much unlike Florentine, she would distain from partaking in her rebellious and mischievous behavior. Sophronie would often quietly discourage her actions, but would ultimately be helpless to stop her antics. She would often also be present during Florentine's gambling rounds, standing off to the side as she watched her friend win countless amounts of money from such impious games. '''Romantic Interests' Misc Marriage After a full year at court, Sophronie would be betrothed to marry the son of her soeur, Constance-Emilie. Her marriage to Philippe Alexandre Romain''would prove to be a rather odd match, as he would be her nephew. Nonetheless, the marriage would prove to also be sumptuous, as the Emperor, Empress and their family would do the honor of signing the marriage documents. The marriage would be held at the Notre Dame in 1711, often said to be a grand affair. The Emperor himself was said to gift Sophronie a set of handsome jewels, a diamond aigrette, earrings, necklaces, a broach that held the likeness of her husband, and a marvelous diamond bracelet. Though, this would all be due to her mother's position within the Empress' Household. It was often assumed that her mother would personally ask for such things to be sent to her daughter. Sophronie's gown was made from expensive silver thread, a truly remarkable display of wealth and status for the day of her wedding. '''Appointments' Misc Issue Despite countless miscarriages, Sophronie was able to produce 5 children with her husband, Philippe III. * Philippe IV Charles Laurent, Électeur de Lorraine (22nd December 1713 - Present) * Louis Philippe Joseph, Prince-Archevêque de Cambrai et Prince de Joinville (27th January 1715 - Present) * Constance-Athénaïs Mauricie, Princesse Héritière de Prusse (27th January 1715 - Present) * Xavière-Carmen Alexandrine, Mademoiselle de Chartres (22nd Febuary 1716 - Present) * Justine-Éléonore Henriette, Reine de Sardaigne (27th June 1718 - Present) Personality and Appearance Misc Ancestry